


【锤基】我洛基今天真的知道错了(上)

by CaliforniaDragon



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2020-03-17 00:53:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18954619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaliforniaDragon/pseuds/CaliforniaDragon





	【锤基】我洛基今天真的知道错了(上)

几天前，经过上次一系列的事情之后，索尔为他弟弟的所作所为向巴基和史蒂夫深刻的道了歉，并且带洛基回去关了禁闭。

 

索尔在临走前对巴基说：“我家这小兔崽子大毛病不少，小毛病不断，如果他再敢对你干什么，你给我打电话，看我不揍他。”

 

巴基连忙说：“不不不，我还要谢谢他，多亏他让我史蒂夫在一起了。”说着巴基搂住了史蒂夫的手臂。

 

索尔摆摆手：“总之发现什么新情况麻烦赶紧告诉我，他妈的，我都快管不住他了。”

 

洛基转过头狠狠地瞪了索尔一眼，被索尔又瞪了回去，他干脆回过头自己生闷气。

 

 

索尔和洛基两人不是亲兄弟，洛基是领养的。

 

洛基的身体从小就不怎么好，即使他时常搞恶作剧，大家也都不忍心教训他。从小到大，只有索尔能管住他。兄弟俩感情一直都很好。

 

直到索尔交了第一个女朋友。

 

洛基开始回家很晚，没人知道他去干了什么，可他身上淡淡的酒味和摇晃的身躯还是出卖了他。

 

索尔很生气，洛基虽然从小就淘气，可他怎么也算的上是好孩子。他不知道洛基因为什么开始堕落。每次他想和洛基谈谈的时候。洛基都会用讥讽的态度对他说：

“还是管好你的女朋友吧，我就算了。”

 

直到洛基考上了索尔所在城市的大学，父母为了方便两人互相照顾，要求他们住在一起。

 

在这之前洛基都不知道，索尔已经打光棍好几年了。

 

索尔本以为住到一起后和洛基的关系能够缓和一些。没想到洛基直接丢给他一个爆炸性信息：

 

洛基说他是gay。

 

说实话，索尔并不歧视同性恋，他身边好多朋友都是，感觉和异性恋也没什么不同。

可这种情况摊在自家弟弟身上还是有点不同的，他想象不出洛基以后的伴侣是什么样，直到有一天洛基带回了一个男人。

 

当时的场面索尔记忆犹新，两个人好像没看见索尔一般的直接进了洛基的卧室。索尔愣了两秒，火速跑进卧室里，把洛基从男人的腿上拽了起来。

 

索尔直接把那个男人推出了房门，他怒火中烧，向洛基大喊：“你就这么欠干，还直接带人回家？”

 

洛基也正在气头上，听到了索尔的话，更是气不打一处来，他愤怒的反驳：“你凭什么管我！别以为你是我的哥哥就可以随便管我，我们又没有血缘关……”

 

“啪”的一声使空气归于寂静。洛基不可思议的睁大了双眼，他低下头，捂着被打的脸颊不住的颤抖着。索尔见洛基眼角闪着泪光，不由得又心软了。他刚想上前去看看洛基的脸颊。可洛基突然发力，连推带搡的把索尔关到了门外。

 

 

不论索尔怎样在外面敲门，喊叫着洛基的名字，都没能得到回应。

 

 

他想起小时候两人吵架的时候，可能只是因为一根棒冰，或者是什么玩具。可现在，他们每次吵架都是因为差不多的原因，两人像是用尽了力气，拼了命的想要对方服输，可是谁也没能成功。

 

索尔想起某一次两人吵架时，洛基夺门而出前的最后一句话：你根本什么都不懂。

 

他确实不懂。

 

他甚至都不知道洛基在指什么。

 

洛基一定觉得他这个哥哥做的很失败。

 

目前为止，索尔至少还能控制洛基的自由。他生怕自己一个没看住，洛基就去和别人滥交。

 

 

就像昨天，他一个没看住，就去了那么危险的地方，还差点带坏别人家的好孩子。要不是史蒂夫走之前给自己打了个电话，他真不知道洛基打算在那里做什么。

 

为此，洛基还得意洋洋的和他说：“我可是在帮他，要不你以为他们能在一……”

 

索尔捂上他的嘴，他不喜欢洛基这样口无遮拦的什么都说。

 

索尔有点颓然，他不知道为什么洛基会变成这样。他上辈子是造了什么孽，上天才派洛基这个小恶魔来折磨他。

 

其实索尔之前也想过再找女朋友，可是女朋友和洛基着小混蛋根本没法同时顾及，他只能选一个。索尔无可奈何的决定继续看着洛基。

 

 

洛基曾经带着笑意的问他：“你这么管我不累？干脆别管了，反正我就是这样的人。”

 

索尔听后狠狠地拍了拍他的脑袋，“不，”索尔低声说。“我不能。”

 

洛基觉得他表现出的无所谓像是天衣无缝，可眼中时不时流露出的哀伤早就出卖了他。

 

 

洛基疲于和索尔的明争暗斗，开始出去的越来越少，回家的时间也早了许多。

 

索尔很开心，觉得自己的一片良苦用心得到了回报。他从和洛基住在一起开始就很少加班了，现在每天还可以回去给洛基做个饭。洛基也开始老老实实的每天按时上课。

 

直到前几天，索尔的公司临时要求出差，为期一周。他放心不下洛基，对他说：“我走的这几天，你给我老老实实的上课，不许乱跑。”

 

“你要敢去酒吧我立马飞回来把你的腿打折。”

 

“别跟那些不三不四的人瞎勾搭，哪天被卖了都不知道。”

 

“冰箱里有菜，饿了自己做……不会？不会你就，随便瞎吃点。反正就一周，我马上就回来。”

 

洛基望向索尔的眼中有些许不舍，他踮脚搂住索尔的脖子，在他耳边说：“快点滚，滚完早点回来。”

 

索尔使劲揉了一把洛基的头发，拿着行李箱走了。

 

 

索尔没想到他真能早点回家。公司的任务并没有想象中的多，无非也就是签写合同，各个领导在一起吃饭什么的。

 

索尔早了一天回家。

 

他拿着给洛基买的衣服，还有一堆吃的玩的，大包小裹的回了家，当他走进家门想要给洛基一个惊喜时，他听到了一些奇怪的动静。

 

洛基带着哭腔在喊着谁的名字，听起来委屈极了，一声接着一声的呻吟暴露了他此时此刻的行为。

 

索尔觉得自己快要气炸了，他觉得自己这些天做的一切都像是真心喂了狗。

 

他发现洛基竟然在自己的卧室里，他带着愤怒大步走向门口，想要直接把他们从房子里丢出去，可当他站在门口，望向里面的情景时，他却不知道该怎么办了。

 

床上只有一个人。

洛基全身都裸露着，乳头挺立，被情欲染的嫣红，一只手撸动着前端昂扬的性器，另一只手伸出手指在后穴中抽插着。

 

索尔想赶紧离开，可他突然愣在了原地。

 

他发现洛基穿着他的白衬衫，口中一遍又一遍的喊着他的名字。

 

 

TBC


End file.
